The Young Elementalists
by Laborday9
Summary: What happens when you and your friends are invited to sn extradonary school,where no one is all human, and a evil lord wants to kill you, but in the end he uses your friend as bait, what do you do? Knowing your gonna die.


**_Chapter 1 _**

**_The beginning &old friend returns_**

**"Are story begins in a place where humans and demons alike live together in harmony where there are no **

**boundaries when it comes to magic and other weird things. Hmm maybe it would be better if I let you see for **

**yourself, oh here are my young examples now. Hope you enjoy your stay in are Home world CrossHeart".** People

in the town watched as two young girls ran down the main road of there home town seemingly being chased by a young

man who looked to be the same age as them. "Hey Sabrina do you think it was a good idea we made him this mad" I

asked my friend who couldn't stop laughing while we ran at full speed making my friend known as Sabrina laugh and say

"hell yeah it was worth it". As the two teens ran with the other one right behind them they didn't notice as they passed

two of there friends who just in return decided to take pursuit. "MARIA, SABRINA GET BACK HERE!!!" the boy bellowed

angrily starting to gain speed as he ran with a mad dash to catch up with the two girls who then screamed in return and

ran faster then they ever did before. As the two girls continued to run they saw Kenta ready to pounce so they both

ducked and then heard an unexpected splash. After a minute both girls looked up still filled with the remaining adrenaline

from all the running, but as they saw Kenta flailing around in the water of the pond they sprang into action. "Ken you ok"

said both girls in unison while looking at the boy with worried eyes, at this he glared at them for awhile before tackling

them both and tickling them almost to death. "Do you know what you put me through" the boy screamed, "Why in the

world would you tell her I liked her do you know how freaking embarrassing that is" he said still continuing to scream at

both girls who he was shaking the life out of. As this went on I just smiled and said "At least your clothes are dry now

Kenta", at this the boy just glared more and said "So they shouldn't of got wet in the first place" he yelled. After this was

said Sabrina glared at him and said no matter how wet you get in the end your always bone dry again after you get out

of the water. As all three of them kept arguing 2 figures ran up the hill to see what was going on, "Kenta what are you

doing" said a girl voice that Kenta knew all to well that beautiful voice that always sounded like music whenever he

heard it. Kenta then looked up only to see his long time crush Ai looking at him with confusion and puzzlement in her

eyes. At this Kenta blushed and Ai who was still not aware of his feelings just looked at him with even more confusion,

after seeing this I smiled and said "We were practicing" Ai looked at me and smiled "Practicing for what" she asked I

then smirked and Kenta saw a little devious twinkle in my little eyes as I then said "Kenta was having us help him

practice so he could be ready for the wrestling team tryouts at the academy". Ai looked at Kenta in shock but not as

much shock as he was in "WOW!!! Really Kenta" she said smiling, before looking at Ai he glared at me then looked back

to her with the biggest smile and said "Guess I am". The boy who went unnoticed looked at the three of us with his

usual wolf grin before saying "What's up you guys?" we looked over and we were shocked to see Jay are friend from

middle school who had moved away and we thought we would never see again. "JAY!!!!" we screamed except for Ai,

after this we pounced him and he started to laugh "How did you get here" I asked, he then responded "I called Ai here"

he said pointing to Ai "since she was the only one answering her cell and she picked me up from the airport". We all

smiled at eye and she gave a smile with a nod of her head "So where you going to school dude?" asked Kenta, the boy

thought for a minute before he said "Cross Heart Academy".


End file.
